


Change

by Noctemus



Series: In the Demon's Wake [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctemus/pseuds/Noctemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was supposed to be safe. Steve had promised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

Mary has returned to the mainland on her brother’s request when things take an unexpected nasty turn and her life is irrevocable changed. 

That afternoon she was coming back from a meeting with her cheating bastard of an ex-boyfriend Luke, who she’d sought out in the belief he’d been stalking her. She had noticed something was off for the past week or so; she wasn’t a McGarrett for nothing and after the recent events in Hawaii she’d become more then a little paranoid.

Their confrontation had made it abundantly clear that he had nothing to do with her feelings of being followed. It had been a complete waste of time.

The fight that had ensued when he realized what she was accusing him of had left her drained and just plain exhausted. She’d also realized she should seriously question what she had ever seen in the blond idiot that had made her pursue him in the first place.

She’d been digging her cellphone out of her bag when she found herself being grabbed. At first she though she was being mugged, but it didn’t take long before she realized it wasn’t her bag they were after. Or anything else she had on her. When, in their struggle, she tore the shirt of one of the supposed would-be-muggers and spotted those damned tattoos she realized she was in deep shit, because they were after her.

She was supposed to be safe. Steve had promised. That was the hole point of going to the mainland. Why the fuck where they here? Why had they gone after her again? No matter the hours she’d spent in the Dojo, there was no way she’d be a match to the Yakuza.

As her breath got knocked out of her for the ninth time by being thrown around she realized that this time they weren’t kidnapping her. Pain radiated throughout her body as bones snapped and she realized that she was actually going to die.

How fucking cliche was that? To bite the dust in a fucking alley. Suddenly she could hear distant shouting. Apparently the two men beating the living daylight out of her could too as they froze and looked between her and the mouth of the alley where they had dragged her to.

When the shouting didn’t abate they let her fall to the ground where she crumbled like a broken rag-doll. Her vision is swimming due to the concussion she now has and the blood running down her face but she can make out the pack leader scoop up her bag and her cellphone throwing the later against the wall shattering the device into tiny useless little pieces.

As she start to fade away she feels angry with herself, and scared. Scared for what this will do to her brother. For all that they had been estranged during all those years, they had finally managed to find some common ground they could work on to get closer again. Like she remembered they’d been when she was little. If she could she would cry. Instead she went still and knew no more.

_Finis._


End file.
